Diawali Asumsi
by revabhipraya
Summary: Sebelum ini, Beca tidak pernah bertanya.


**Disclaimer:** Pitch Perfect © Gold Circle Films. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Post-Canon, plotless.

 **Summary:** Sebelum ini, Beca tidak pernah bertanya.

 **Diawali Asumsi** oleh reycchi

* * *

.

.

.

Sore itu, Beca sedang asyik mengaransemen lagu saat Kimmy Jin menepuk bahunya dua kali.

"Ada pacarmu di luar," begitu ucap Kimmy Jin dengan wajah datar sebelum keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Beca sendiri di dalam.

Oh, bonus si "pacar" yang ada di ambang pintu.

"Hai," sapa si pemuda sambil menutup pintu dari dalam. Ia lalu menatap Beca, merentangkan tangannya seolah hendak memeluk, dan mengatakan, "Pacarku."

"Serius? Kau mengaku sebagai pacarku kepada Kimmy Jin?" tanya Beca geli.

"Tentu saja tidak, dia yang berasumsi sendiri," balas si pemuda sambil melemparkan dirinya ke sofa. "Aku memang banyak bicara―kautahu aku banyak bicara―tapi kebohongan bukanlah salah satunya."

Beca melepas headphone-nya. "Ya, aku tahu," senyum Beca tipis. "Jesse?"

"Yup?"

"Sebenarnya ..." Senyum perlahan pudar dari wajah sang gadis bersurai cokelat. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Kau hanya perlu bertanya, Becky," balas Jesse sambil memutar badannya. Kini posisinya tengkurap dengan kepala diangkat. "Ada apa?"

"Ini akan terdengar sedikit aneh karena aku tidak biasanya membahas hal ini." Beca mengibaskan tangan kanannya. "Tapi aku terganggu dengan tidak mengetahui jawabannya."

Jesse mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tanyakan saja."

"Baiklah." Gadis itu menghela napas. "Apa hubungan kita sebenarnya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jesse justru balik bertanya sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Hubungan?"

"Pertanyaan ini bukan berarti aku peduli atau semacamnya," sambar Beca buru-buru. Wajahnya jelas sekali menyatakan panik dan bohong. "Aku hanya penasaran karena melihat kedekatan kita sekarang. Kita bahkan, oh astaga, sudah berciuman, Jesse! Apakah itu semua tidak berarti sesuatu?"

Kepala Jesse tertunduk sedikit, tetapi pemuda itu tidak menyuarakan apa pun dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah. Aku bohong. Aku peduli tentang hubungan kita, karena itulah aku bertanya."

Barulah senyum terbit di wajah Jesse. "Kautahu, ini pertama kalinya kau sedikit membuka diri mengenai hal-hal pribadi kepada orang lain, aku khususnya."

Mulut Beca spontan membentuk cengiran. "Serius? Hanya hal itu yang ada di pikiranmu sejak tadi?"

"Tentu saja tidak hanya itu." Jesse memperbaiki posisi tengkurapnya. "Kau menanyakan hubungan kita, 'kan?"

Beca mengangguk pelan dengan wajah ragu. Benar kan, tadi dia menanyakan itu? Mengapa sekarang ia malah ragu―dan malu?

"Dengan kondisi kita yang seperti sekarang ini, aku berani jamin bahwa kita hanya sebatas teman," jawab Jesse lugas. "Teman. Sudah berciuman memang, tapi tetap, teman."

"Teman," ulang Beca sedikit kecewa. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Jesse. "Baiklah. Kita teman."

Jesse tersenyum tipis. "Hei, Becky."

"Kautahu aku benci panggilan itu."

"Ya, aku tahu." Jesse mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha menggapai tangan Beca yang terkepal di atas pangkuan. "Jangan marah."

"Aku tidak marah, Jesse," ucap Beca sambil menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Kembali ditatapnya pemuda itu. "Kenapa aku harus marah hanya karena kita teman?"

Jesse menarik tangannya kembali. "Sebenarnya ada yang mau kukatakan juga padamu, Beca."

Beca mengangguk. "Sebutkan."

"Setelah Final ICCA, sebenarnya aku bertanya-tanya." Jesse menyunggingkan senyum kecil sembari memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Hanya saja aku tidak menemukan waktu yang tepat sebelum hari ini untuk mengatakannya."

Sang gadis bersurai cokelat hanya mengedip, dua kali, tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

Jesse menatap mata sang gadis yang telah menarik perhatiannya sejak hari pertama mereka di Barden lurus-lurus. "Bec, apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

Bukannya pipi merona atau mulut menganga, kerutan dahi dan sipitan mata adalah respons pertama yang Beca berikan kepada pemuda itu. Seharusnya, mengingat obrolan mereka sebelum ini, Beca sudah bisa memprediksi perkataan Jesse. Tapi nyatanya, gadis itu masih saja syok.

"Beca ...?"

"Ya!" Beca mengangkat kepalanya. "Tentu saja. Tentu! Ya! Ya!"

Jesse tergelak. "Tidak kusangka responsmu akan seperti ini."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka, sejujurnya."

Masih dengan gelak pelan, Jesse bangkit dari posisinya yang nyaman, lalu merentangkan tangan seolah hendak memeluk Beca. "Kali ini boleh aku minta pelukan sungguhan?"

Tentu saja, Beca tidak menolak.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Jadi ... latarnya diambil setelah Final ICCA (setelah Pitch Perfect 1) dan sebelum Beca dkk pindah ke rumah Bellas (sebelum Pitch Perfect 2). Beca masih di asrama, masih sama Kimmy Jin, dan Jesse masih suka ngunjungin ke kamarnya.

Sebenernya nggak tau sih kejadiannya seperti ini atau nggak. Aku cuma berasumsi kalau mereka gak langsung jadian, dan inilah yang terjadi, begitu.

Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
